


Is He Proud Of You?

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Wilbur did it all for Tommy. All of it. All of L'Manburg was for Tommy. Pogtopia, trying to get Manburg back. It was all for him.Techno realizes that Wilbur is getting out of touch with what Tommy really wants. He watches these two brothers pull apart. To bad he only tries to mediate instead of fix.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Kudos: 59





	Is He Proud Of You?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://www.instagram.com/p/CGNg6FvHJrM/

Wilbur does it for Tommy. It’s all for Tommy. Everything was for Tommy. All of it. The drugs. The revolution. L’Manburg. The park. Tubbo in a box. The election ~~that didn’t go to plan~~. Pogtopia. Wilbur did it all for Tommy. All he wanted was for Tommy to have a safe place. A safe place free of rules. Where he could do whatever he wanted. Where he could hangout with whoever he wanted. It was all for Tommy. All for this kid. This kid who’d become his little brother. Who was his little brother. Everything was for him. Everything was to keep him safe.

So why did Tommy look so afraid of him last they spoke?

* * *

* * *

“I need to be a leader Tommy would be proud of!” he rambled to himself.

“And is he?”

“Wha-?”

Techno pushed himself from the wall to his full height. “Is Tommy proud of you?”

He’s not. Tommy’s not proud. He doesn’t agree with Wilbur. He remembers the days of L’Manburg, when he would blindly follow Wilbur’s lead. Before he sacrificed the things he held closest to his chest. His discs. He did it for L’Manburg. Not for Wilbur.

And Wilbur was L’Manburg. He was the face of L’Manburg. Tommy still sees Wilbur as the face of L’Manburg. But he’s gone off the rails. Tommy doesn’t agree with the way he wants to go about putting this back together.

But who does Tommy have? Tubbo? Tubbo is one step away from being on Schlatt’s side. Techno? Techno may say he’s on Tommy’s side now, but Tommy knows Techno. And Techno would much rather go the route Wilbur is taking. _Blood of the Blood God._ Dream? No. Dream was never on his side. Dream was only helping Wilbur with his plan because it benefited him.

Tommy is not proud of Wilbur. But he has nothing to do but stand by his side.

The blond starts replanting the potato field at the bottom of their ravine base. “Leave me alone Techno.”

“I’m not leaving you alone.”

A few minutes of silence.

“I said leave me alone.”

“And I said no.”

They stare at each other.

“Techno, I need you to leave.”

“Why?”

“I need to be alone right now.”

“No one should be alone.”

“Shut up!”

Techno raises his hands in surrender. Coming to a stand still a few feet away from the boy.

“Leave.”

“No.”

“Please,” his voice starts to break. “Please leave. I need you to leave.”

“Why?”

“Because you are not on my side.”

“Yes I am.”

“No you are not. Techno I know you. I know you.”

“I know you too.”

He continued on. “And I know that your ideals line up better with Wilbur’s than they are with mine. So I need you to leave.”

“Tommy.”

“Please Techno. Please, I need you to leave on my terms.”

“Tommy.” He took a step closer to the boy. “I care about you?”

“Do you? Do you really?”

“Yes.” Another step, hands still in the air. “I care about you Tommy.”

“Wilbur said that. Wilbur said that and look where it got me. Look where is got Fundy. His son. His son. His little champion. Look where it got us Techno!”

Techno’s heart broke for the boy. “Tommy.”

“So if you care. You will leave now. Before I start to trust you.”

“Tommy I’m on your side.”

“Before I think I can depend on you.”

“You can! Remember how I came to your side in the Battle of the Tower?”

“Before I go to you for validation.”

“You already do that,” Techno tries to joke.

It doesn’t land. Tommy isn’t listening to anything he’s saying. “I need you gone.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“Go join Wilbur. Or Eret. Or Schlatt. I don’t care. But leave me be.”

“Tommy, I’m not leaving you alone.”

Tommy goes back to planting potatoes.

“This is where you tell me that you aren’t alone.” Techno moves to stand in front of him. Force the boy to look at him. “Tommy? This is where you tell me that you have Tubbo.”

“I need you to leave before you betray me as well.”

* * *

“What are we waiting for?”

“Who,” Wilbur corrected. “Who are we waiting for. We’re waiting for Tommy.”

“I don’t think he’s coming.”

“Oh, don’t worry your little cotton socks Technoblade. Tommy will be here. He’s coming.”

“I don’t think he is. You broke him Wil.”

“I. What?”

“You broke him.”

“I broke him.”

“Tommy.”

“I didn’t break Tommy.”

“Yes you did. He told me to leave before I betrayed him.”

“He didn’t say that. You’re the Blade. He knows you’d never betray him.”

“It doesn’t matter what you think. He said that.”

“He doesn’t think we’ll betray him.”

“Yes he does Wil.”

The two men stand in silence, watching the Moon rise.

“Where is that boy? I want Tommy by my side. I need Tommy by my side. He may be annoying, but he’s all I have left.”

“I’m here?”

“I thank you for that Techno." Wilbur brushed him off. "But I need Tommy by my side. He will be by my side. He will come around.”

“I don’t think he will.”

“Is he not grateful? This. All this, I did for him. All of it.”

“He knows that. He knows that you did it for him. But I don’t think he believes you’re doing this for him anymore.”


End file.
